


Bob and The Mixer

by DizzyFan497 (orphan_account)



Category: Bob the Builder
Genre: Anal Sex, Cement, F/M, Sex, Sex with a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DizzyFan497
Summary: Bob and Dizzy have some "Fun" after work.





	Bob and The Mixer

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction it is based of my favorite show ever Bob the Builder.  
> Dizzy X Bob is my OTP.  
> I hope you like it.  
> If you do leave a kudos.

"Oh Bob!" Screamed Dizzy as Bob plunged his dick into the Mixers buttocks.

"Quite now Dizzy, we wouldn't want Wendy to hear." Bob said to dizzy.

For a while now Bob and Dizzy had been seeing each other after work. Despite him and Wendy being together Bob saw something in the young mixer, he had to have her. Something about her made him crazy. Her eyes, her grated mouth, her cement mixer. From the moment he saw her he knew he had to have her for his own.

"When I'm done with you, you aren't going to be mixing for a while." Said the builder as he thrusted harder into Dizzy's ass.

"Oh yes Bob! Yes!" Dizzy Squealed. This was Dizzy's first time having sex. She had always seen Roley and Scoop fuck from afar, always jealous of what they had. But now was her time, she could finnaly experience what she had seen for so long.

"Harder! Harder! Harder!" Moaned Dizzy.

Bob complied.

"Bob the Builder" Bob had started to sing a familiar tune. "Can he finish? Bob the Builder. Here he comes!" As he finished his song he pumped Dizzy's ass full with his fluid. 

At this moment Dizzy had also came. Bob removed his rock hard cock from Dizzy tight ass breathing heavily. 

"Bob..." Dizzy tried to say but due to lack of energy she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Quite now Dizzy." Said Bob "I'm not finished yet." 

Suddenly Bob had plunged his cock into Dizzy's mixing unit wich was still full of quick dry cement. Dizzy was shocked by the act, but she knew what Bob was planning.

"Ready for round two?" Asked Bob.

"You bet I am!" Replied Dizzy as Bob plunged his now cement covered penis into Dizzy's tight ass.

"OH FUCK YES!!!" Dizzy screamed in pleasure. 

"Quite now Dizzy." Bob said once again as he stopped thrusting. "If Wendy catches us we might never see eachother again."

"Right. Right." Dizzy replied. As much as she wanted to verbally express her pleasure she couldn't. But it was worth it.

Bob continued to fuck the small mixer.

Because of the cement on his cock it would take Bob twice as long to finish, but he didn't mind. He wanted Dizzy to be happy and by fucking her like this she got double the pleasure.

An hour goes by.

Dizzy had came multiple times by this point. But Bob still hadn't hit the point where he would orgasm yet, but he was getting there. 

His thrust had gotten harder and slower. But this had gotten Bob closer to the finishing point. He would soon experience the best orgasm of his life.

"Oh God Dizzy!" Bob moaned thrusting harder. "Dizzy. Dizzy! DIZZY!"

Bob cums into the cement surrounding his cock.

He then passes out from exhaustion.

Dizzy rolls over to Bob's body and plants a kiss on his forehead.

"Goodnight Mr. Builder." She says as she rolls away.


End file.
